


Late Night Lullaby

by blklightpixie26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Late at night Lucius hears something that he hasn't heard in a long time.





	Late Night Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Drarry: Fanfiction and art weekly prompt. The prompt is Lullaby.
> 
> Thanks to Duchess for the beta :) <3
> 
> I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. It all belong to the lovely JK Rowling. I only own the plot for this piece.

The stroke of midnight had come and past along with the guests from the New Year's Eve ball. Only the sounds of Lucius Malfoy’s footfalls echoed throughout the hallway as he made his way to the master suite. It had been a long night filled with food, music and family. A family which he wasn’t sure he would get to keep for the past nineteen years.

As he got to the top of the stairs, he heard something coming from the bedroom suite which his son had taken for the holidays. The door was slightly open and taking into account everything that he knew, Lucius moved to towards it. When he glanced inside, he couldn’t help smiling. Draco sat on the bed with the newborn in his arms while Harry’s head laid in Draco’s lap. The soft melodious voice of his son echoed through the room as he sang an old french lullaby.

“I thought that was supposed to put the child to sleep.” Lucius teased.

“Sometimes it still puts me to sleep.” Draco admitted looking down at the two then to his father. “Did I wake you?”

Lucius shook his head resting against the doorway. “No I was heading to bed. Will you stay a few more days?”

Draco nodded resting back against the headboard “I’ll talk to Harry in the morning.”

The older blond lowered the lights letting the candle sconces illuminate the room. “Sleep my son.”

“As long as your grandson lets me.” Draco replied already about to drift off.


End file.
